Hallowed Sins prolouge
by MInxIronRoseFaye
Summary: In the world of Alchemy many transmutations have unknown results. When something goes wrong a new born humoncilious is created but has no memory of who she alone and scared what will happen to her in this world is she alone or is she endanger. MA Rating, ED pride X OC, AU After Shamballa prelude to BBI BlueBirds Illusion .


Authors Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the properties mentioned in this Fanfictions. They are all owned by Funimation and Hiromu Arakawa.

ˇA/N: This is my first full metal Fanfictions after several years away from writing and role-playing. I want to thank Mister E for helping me to get back on the writing track and Mistress Nile for being my beta readers.ˇ

By: Minx_faye & Mister E

Hollow Sins

Prologue

The fall leaves began to fall in the winding winds. The tones of gold, red and orange lined the outside the cabin and along the footpath. Inside a young woman stood before a bookcase lined with several old books some on various creatures, other on science and mathematics. She was no more the then fifteen but her intellect surpassed many of those who were thought to be experts. She was looking for a book of interest to her being she studied every last one of her mothers books on old demonic text, the various magic's, and enchantment of weapons just to name a few. She ran her fingers over the tops of the books when one of the black manuscripts began to glow under her fingers. Geometric Alchemy, Sonya pulled the book from the selves opening it to notice her mother's various notes and drawings. She blinked looking at the chapter she opened to silently reading she moved to the bay window over looking the small lake outside her families' small summer home. In the passing days Sonya spent her time reading while her aunt Jessie spent time creating weapons and cleaning her old ones while Faye, Sonya's mother was away. Sonya turned the page looking at the picture of an Alchemy circle that was very odd to her, looking down she read the words muttering, " Human transmutation?" bookmarking the page with her finger Sonya closed the book getting up from her seat at the window.

Sonya opened the door of the cabin stepping out into the cool fall air. Her purple hair and deep violet eyes looked to the sky as evening was just beginning. The tones of warm red, soft lavender and deep blue looked amazing against the starlit sky with still just enough sun left to see it. She turned to the lake walking among the fallen leaves following the path where her aunt often visited. Sonya had her hair bound back as always in a loose low ponytail held together by a leather thong giving just enough hair to cover her shoulders and block her face from others. She wore a soft lavender top that hung nicely on her form not giving to much away to how her body was shaped. Her black jeans were just below the waist showing no skin but the wide leg flare did often annoy her aunt knowing that she had a perfectly good athletic build. Stopping just before she entered the lake area she smiled seeing her aunt polishing one of her collective swords. Sonya shook her head when she came up beside her aunt Jessie. She looked out to the lake as her aunt looked over her shoulder to her the black hair covering her dark blood red eyes. Neither said a word to one another for a short while. Sonya pulled the book up into her hands and opened it, she took the top of the book and handed it to her aunt.

" Aunt Jessie what exactly is this? I found it among mothers books her notes are all over it." Sonya asked her eyes looked down to her aunt as she held the book. Jessie turned her head silently looking at the book and the transmutation circle inside. Jessie moved her hair slightly still remaining silent with a slight frown creasing her blood red lips. " Where did you find this book, Sonya?" " I told you in mother books her notes are all though out it except on this page." Sonya looked at her aunts outward expression seeing the frown meant nothing because her aunt rarely if never as she recalled showed emotions to anyone. Jessie put her hand out laying it flat. Sonya knew that she was asking for the book. Sonya places it in her hands as Jessie fingers wrap around the center binding. Small scars marred her skin from years of battle and training her black nails moved over the page. " This is a small book on magic she learned some time back. Its similar to how we do our magic but its more complicated. This type of magic has laws that pay a heavy price." She spoke her voice sounding cold and distant. Sonya listened cocking her head to her aunt when Jessie handed the book back to her.

" So mother learned Alchemy, Why and how is it so complicated? I have read and understood more materials on demon text, magic and weapon enchantment. I clearly understand them." Sonya looked to the late as her aunt remained silent for a while thinking her only sign of hesitance. Sonya sighed and smiled softly when she lifted the book up once again, " I think I will do more research on this Alchemy….Its an interesting subject I would like to know how it works." Jessie turned her gaze to Sonya the dark eyes blinked in silence showing no outward emotion to her. She smirked cleaning the blade again when she spoke," Your more then welcome to learn this magic. However unlike our magic, as your no doubt had learned from your reading; theirs a price to be paid, other then just energy."

" What do you mean Aunt?" Sonya questioned when she looked at her. Jessie sighed looking up and out to the lake. She watched it for a long time before she spoke, " The Law of Equivalent exchange is that something must be given to receive something of equal value, Sonya even If that something maybe lost. In Alchemy everything has a price unlike our magic." Sonya listened looking out to the lake not even thinking about the price unaware how dangerous this magic could be.

Jessie looked over to Sonya when she spoke looking directly to her niece," You are still a child, despite both your appearance and intellect. I only ask that you be careful and not to…how is it said…Hot dog it." Sonya merely laughed at her aunts choice of words when she corrected her," Its wing it aunt Jess." Jessie nodded before pulling her hand up from the cloth she was using to clean the blade in her lap. She ran the back of her hand along Sonya cheek in a tender manner imitating affection, " I don't wish to replace parts of your body, Sonya." Jessie was warning her niece at how heavy the price could be when using alchemy. Jessie managed to imitate a smile looking at her niece when she stood up and pulled her hand down," Run along. Make sure you read thoroughly before you test or try anything with the transmutation circles. Start with small things weapons, a fortress." Sonya knew her aunt cared deeply for her even if her emotions were imitations she didn't care.

Sonya lifted her hand up touching her aunts softly before Jessie pulled her hand away. Sonya looked down to the book pulling it up slightly as she looked at the words again then looked to her aunt. " I will start small aunt, If theirs a price to pay other then the magic I inherited and the spells I have learned I will make sure that the equivalent exchange of my energy is what given and returned." Sonya looked to her aunt Jessie with a warm smile in the dimming light of the sunset. Sonya smile reminded Jessie of her mothers smile so genuine and warm. " I know aunt Jess, I maybe a child but I will be careful and not wing it as the humans say. I will also make sure my body kept intact." She understood perfectly what her aunt was telling her both in her word and her subtle hints.

She knew somehow that this magic would be more of a challenge to master but of course like her mother she could not resist a challenge. " Good girl," Jess said when Sonya turned to walk away. Going back to polishing her sword it dawn on Jessie that she should have told her not to blow up the cabin or change it into some horrific. Turning she called back to her niece," Oh and Sonya, Don't transform the cabin into some unnatural or blow it up your mother would have us both killed."

It was about six weeks after Sonya spoke with her aunt Jessie about learning alchemy. She sighed drawing an alchemy symbol on the floor of her mothers training room. She was now sixteen her features still remained much the same making her look older then what she appeared. She sighed finishing the alchemy transmutation circle. The lines we're straight creating two squares inside the circle with two triangles facing to the east and west of the room. Inside the circle was a design for air one circle moving with another circle connected by a thin weaving line. Sonya didn't know if this would work considering she was trying to change a candle into a vase. She had to trust in her own instincts know she reviewed everything that she could about the workings of transmutation circles.

Unfortunately for Sonya this was going to change her drastically, she moved into the circle putting her hands down on the lines sending out her energy out. She suddenly felt the energy begin to move and change with the object until she felt a sharp pain. She gasped her mind filled with screams of pain and suffering. She pulled her hands away from the lines as her energy exploded through the circle. A doorway opened behind her sucking her in; she barely saw the markings on the surrounding as she was pulled through. She curled into herself trying to block the pain that cursed through her body. The doorway, which had taken her, now appeared in central down a dark alley pushing her out before changing to an eye of purple and closing in a star like pattern. Sonya lifted to her knees gasping and panting her body shuddered as the screams decreased inside her head. She felt a strange sensation in her veins a cold icy feeling as though she were drowning which then turned to a burning fire.

Outside her body she felt heat as black flames came out a pulsing alchemy circle moved and shifted under her. She shuddered when the black flames engulfed her only to dispel sending forth a burst of energy that those sensitive enough to gate could feel it. Her clothing was nothing like what she wore before this happened. She stood up looking around her hand at her waist holding herself up the best she could. _This wasn't home not even close to it wait where was home?_ Sonya held her head for a moment before walking to the edge of the alley looking out into the city. Something wasn't right she couldn't recall how she gotten here or who she was but the name Sonya was primate in her head as she shook it slowly. _Where the hell am I? Who am I? No…I must have missed something. Oh god…why can't I remember? _


End file.
